Episode 201
by Tuxedo Starr
Summary: A spell of great magnitude renders the Solar Senshi helpless. The Starlights must return to help them defeat the new threat.


Episode 201  
  
An Original Fanfiction by Prince Nebula, Tuxedo Starr  
  
Hey, minna! I had this idea and just FLEW with it. It combined a lot of story ideas I had (Star Dreamer, headsets, spell on see, not to mention the anime and manga.) I prefer the manga, but I am on a BIG anime kick right now, considering I've been watching the Stars season. So, this makes me happy! ^_~ By the way, I named the story in the sense of the anime storyline, but each chapter is an act, and named like one.  
  
AN: The Sailor Senshi have the Stars forms from the manga and have battled *all* of the Animates, not just the four that made the cut for the anime. However, the final battle occurred like it did in the anime, and the Three Lights follow the anime idea that they're boys on our planet. AND, I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it would be in its tenth season by now! Not to mention a Stars movie and a (GOOD!) live action feature. Not like the one they did for DiC ((That thing is WICKED!!!!!!!!)  
  
Enough babbling, on to . . .  
  
  
  
Episode 201  
  
Written June 12, 2002  
  
Act 1: Longing.  
  
  
  
Kinmoku.  
  
  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
The raven-haired soldier jumped at the unexpected sound of her whispered name. Broken out of her reverie, the soldier of battle turned her blue eyes away from the star-filled sky and to the ruby-clear eyes of the ruler of Kinmuku.  
  
"Princess," she murmured, dropping to her black leather-clad knees in quick and silent reverence.  
  
Kakyuu nodded as Seiya rose. "You know you don't have to do that," she stated in a slightly chiding manner.  
  
Her guardian grinned slightly as she rose to her feet, her boots making small clicking sounds on the stone pavement of the castle courtyard. "It's just so good to have you back."  
  
A gentle breeze ruffled the flower bushes surrounding them. "It's good to be back."  
  
Seiya nodded and turned her head slightly away.  
  
Kakyuu looked at her protector serenely. "You miss her."  
  
It was a statement, not a question, but Seiya nodded anyway. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she quickly turned to lean against the railing separating the walkway from the garden. The sailor soldier tilted her head back to gaze up at the sky once more. In the center of the black-blue dome, a point of light glittered brightly. A familiar light . . .  
  
"And she's taken as well," Seiya murmured. Kakyuu nodded once as she came up next to her friend. The princess leaned against the railing as well, leaning over to cup a peach-colored rose in her hand and inhale the fragrance.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you can't be friends," Kakyuu said matter-of-factly. Seiya nodded.  
  
The first princess of Kinmoku turned her face upward. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
Her companion nodded in agreement. "They do make a beautiful sight."  
  
Kakyuu turned to stare wide-eyed at Seiya for a moment before covering her mouth and bursting into giggles. Seiya looked on in puzzlement. "What?"  
  
"Oh," Kakyuu sighed as the giggles receded. She looked at Seiya with a large grin. "I was talking about the Solar Senshi."  
  
"Oh," Seiya murmured as her cheeks deepened to crimson. "I thought you meant . . ."  
  
"The stars," Kakyuu finished, nodding. The princess turned her ruby gaze back to the sky. "I meant that, the Senshi are so strong. So willing to protect Serenity, who is willing to protect everything and everyone . . . Their shine is so beautiful," she finished, turning to gaze at Seiya steadily. Seiya's gaze remained fixated to the sky. The light of the star seemed to beckon to her . . .  
  
Another voice broke out from the darkness of the courtyard. "Oh for crying out loud! Is Seiya whining over his little 'odango' again?!?!?"  
  
Seiya turned to glare at the dark shape emerging from the shadows. "Shut UP, Yaten."  
  
The silver-haired soldier shrugged. "It's not MY fault that you fell for someone who's from another System on the other side of the galaxy . . . who's already taken . . ." A pause as Yaten considered. "Who's of the same sex . . ."  
  
Seiya growled as she lunged at the short Starlight.  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"  
  
A flash of white light burst between the two Soldiers, forcing them to back away from each other in surprise. The two astounded Soldiers turned to see Star Maker holding her Star Locket and glaring at them.  
  
"Maker!" they cried out in unison.  
  
Taiki regarded them with cool purple eyes as she slipped her Locket into its subspace pocket. "That will be ENOUGH of that!" she cried. "Are you considering what kind of example you're making for . . ."  
  
Kakyuu, who had not reacted to anything during this time, suddenly whirled around to the three Starlights. They stopped in mid-confrontation and turned to look at their princess.  
  
Kakyuu stared at them with horrified, yet determined eyes. "Get Hikaru," she commanded, her voice firm but trembling. "We're going to Earth."  
  
_End Act One_  
  
Hey! More short first parts! Yahoo . . . Hoboy . . . Sorry, my personality type doesn't go for details. I want the basic stuff, a few details so I know what's going, and that's it! Okay? ^^  
  
Don't know when I will post more, I have a LOT of stories to write and a LOT of preparation for school *crosses eyes* LAST YEAR! YEAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *grins*  
  
Ja, minna! Love y'all! Don't forget to review!  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell." --Galadriel, _Lord of the Rings_  
  
Tux Starr 


End file.
